


Идти одной тропой с королями

by dontshootthedomrist



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Quest, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я потерял так много в пути...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идти одной тропой с королями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Walk With Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518867) by [Melanie_Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene). 



> От автора:  
> Небольшая зарисовка в честь дня рождения Фродо и Бильбо.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Фик был действительно опубликован 22 сентября, в день рождения наших дорогих хоббитов.

Будучи ещё мальчишкой, я гордился тем, что делю свой день рождения с Бильбо Бэггинсом. Он был величайшим хоббитом из тех, что я когда-либо встречал: добрым и великодушным, верным и мудрым. Он был для меня больше, чем семьёй, он был моим наставником, моим другом. Он был всем, чем желал быть я.

Истории его приключений утоляли жажду моего сердца. Я обитал в воображаемом королевстве, полном эльфов и гномов, драконов и волшебников. Я был мастером меча. Я шёл одной тропой с королями.

Когда Бильбо ушёл, забрав с собой все краски моих дней... с тех пор, ни с того ни с сего, я погрузился в своё собственное приключение.

Это было совсем не так, как я с гордостью представлял. Это было путано, и больно, и пугающе. Я не постиг искусства меча, но я прошёл одной тропой с королём. Я прожил приключение ещё более великое, чем когда-либо мечтал.

Я потерял так много в пути... Сэма... Торбу-на-Круче... желание жить...

Но я нашёл Бильбо.

Снова, на этот раз в далёкой, далёкой земле, мы отмечаем наш день рождения... вместе.

И каждый день он говорит мне, как гордится мной.


End file.
